Dexter (Seasons) Deaths
The lists consists the deaths occurred in the television series, Dexter. Season One Dexter Crocodile Popping Cherry Love American Style Return to Sender Circle of Friends Shrink Wrap Father Knows Best Seeing Red Truth Be Told Born Free Season Two It's Alive! Waiting to Exhale An Inconvenient Lie See-Through The Dark Defender Dex, Lies, and Videotape That Night, a Forest Grew Morning Comes There's Something About Harry Left Turn Ahead The British Invasion Season Three Our Father Finding Freebo The Lion Sleeps Tonight All In The Family Turning Biminese Sì Se Puede Easy As Pie The Damage A Man Can Do About Last Night I Had A Dream Do You Take Dexter Morgan? Season Four Living The Dream Remains To Be Seen Villains/Killers Identities Mike Donavan.jpg|Michael "Mike" Donovan Jaworskis1pic.png|Jamie Jaworski Norberto1.png|Norberto Cervantes CarlosGuerrero.png|Carlos Guerrero MattChambers1.png|Matt Chambers PaulDebtCollectorpic.jpg|Paul's Debt Collector TheFirstNurse.jpg|Nurse Mary CarlosMenBaH.jpg|Carlos' Men DetectiveMcNamara1.png|Detective McNamara PaulBennettpic.jpg|Paul Bennett Jcastillo3.png|Jorge Castillo Vcastillo.png|Valerie Castillo Jdowns.png|Jeremy Downs JacquesBay1.jpg|Jacques Bayard/Rene Thibault Bob Hicks.JPG|Bob Hicks Brianmoser1.png|Brian Moser/Rudy Cooper Sensio.png|Jimmy Sensio Chino2.jpg|Alfonso "Little Chino" Concepcion TwentiNinghStreetKings.jpg|The Twenty-Ninth Street Kings Roger Hicks.jpg|Roger Hicks Lundystill1.png|Special Agent Frank Lundy Bertrand.jpg|Bertrand GailBrandon.jpg|Gail Brandon Curtis.png|Curtis Barnes BenjaminAlvaro.jpg|Benjamin Alvaro Santos JimenezLipseyWelsh.jpg|Santos Jimenez with Juan "Welsh" Pablo Eliso and Lipsey Santos Jimenez.jpg|Santos Jimenez Silas-weir-mitchell.jpg|Ken Olson DoakesFace.jpg|Detective Sergeant James Doakes Lila.jpg|Lila West Esteban & Teo.jpg|Teo Famosa and Esteban Famosa Freebo.png|Fred "Freebo" Bowman OscarPradoprofile.jpg|Oscar Prado MiguelPradoface1.png|Miguel Luis Prado Ramon3.png|Lieutenant Ramon Prado Quinn1.jpg|Detective Joseph "Joey" Quinn YukiAmado1.jpg|Sergeant Yuki Amado George Washington King.jpg|Jorge Orozco/George Washington King Nathan.jpg|Nathan Marten Fiona.jpg|Fiona Camp EthanTurner.jpg|Ethan Turner ClemsonGalt.jpg|Clemson Galt BillyFleeter.jpg|William "Billy" Fleeter BennyLawyerLtD.jpg|Benny's Lawyer BennyGomez.jpg|Benito "Benny" Gomez Arthur Mitchell Profile.png|Arthur Mitchell ChristineHill.jpg|Christine Hill Victims Identities Season One Dexter CoreyBalantiTylerKaleJoeBigalowDexter.jpg|Corey Balanti, Tyler Kale, and Joe Bigalow MichaelMikeDonovanDexter.jpg|Michael "Mike" Donovan PoolProstituteDexter.jpg|Prostitute DrugDealerDexter.jpg|Drug Dealer GirlDexter.jpg|Girl FountainProstituteDexter.jpg|Prostitute JaneSaundersDexter.jpg|Jane Saunders JamieJaworskiDexter.jpg|Jamie Jaworski Crocodile AlexanderPryceCrocodile.jpg|Alexander Pryce RickySimmonsCrocodile.jpg|Officer Ricky Simmons FirefighterCrocodile.jpg|Firefighter NorbertoCervantesCrocodile.jpg|Norberto Cervantes MatthewMattChambersCrocodile.jpg|Matt Chambers Popping Cherry ClassmatePoppingCherry.jpg|Classmate BluntFroceWoman.jpg|Woman SheriCherryTaylorPoppingCherry.jpg|Sheri "Cherry" Taylor NurseMaryPoppingCherry.jpg|Nurse Mary Love American Style ErnestoRodriguezLAS.jpg|Ernesto Rodriguez ThreeimmigrantsLAS.jpg|Three Immigrants JorgeandValerieCastilloLAS.jpg|Jorge Castillo and Valerie Castillo Return to Sender AlexTimmonsRtS.jpg|Alex Timmons GeneMarshallRtS.jpg|Gene Marshall CindyLandonRtS.jpg|Cindy Landon Circle of Friends SchoolYearBookEditorCoF.jpg|School Yearbook Editor JeremyDownsCoF.jpg|Jeremy Downs Shrink Wrap VanessaGayleSW.jpg|Vanessa Gayle MeghanDowdSW.jpg|Meghan Dowd CarolynJillianSW.jpg|Carolyn Jillian EmmettMeridianSW.jpg|Doctor Emmett Meridian ProstitudefifthSW.jpg|Prostitute Father Knows Best JacquesBayardFKB.jpg|Jacques Bayard/Rene Thibault JosephJoeDriscollFKB.jpg|Joseph "Joe" Driscoll IrmaHoltFKB.jpg|Irma Holt Seeing Red LocalJunkieLegSR.jpg|Junkie LocalJunkieHeadSR.jpg|Junkie LauraLynnMoserSR.jpg|Laura Lynn Moser Truth Be Told MoniqueTBT.jpg|Monique Born Free FredBF.jpg|Fred BrianMoserBF.jpg|Brian Moser Season Two It's Alive! EmmanuelAlzuaJeanPhilippePegueroNonoBaptiste.jpg|Emmanuel Alzua, Jean Philippe Peguero, and Nono Baptiste RafaelArenasIA.jpg|Rafael Arenas Waiting to Exhale EvaArenasWtE.jpg|Eva Arenas LittleChinoWtE.jpg|Alfonso "Little Chino" Concepcion An Inconvenient Lie AnnCohenAIL.jpg|Ann Cohen LynnHallAIL.jpg|Lynn Hall RogerHicksAIL.jpg|Roger Hicks See-Through FeliciaBarnesST.jpg|Felicia Barnes CurtisBarnesST.jpg|Curtis Barnes The Dark Defender DennyFosterTDD.jpg|Denny Foster Dex, Lies, and Videotape KenOlsonDLV.jpg|Ken Olson That Night, a Forest Grew BetsyCourtTNaFG.jpg|Betsy Court Morning Comes SantosJimenezMC.jpg|Santos Jimenez There's Something About Harry JuliePiotrowskiTSAH.jpg|Julie Piotrowski JoseGarzaTSAH.jpg|Jose Garza/Christopher Harlow JuanRinezTSAH.jpg|Juan Rinez Left Turn Ahead TeoFamosaLTA.jpg|Teo Famosa The British Invasion JamesDoakesTBI.jpg|James Doakes LilaWestTBI.jpg|Lila West Season Three Our Father BrendaKeppingerMurielPruittOF.jpg|Brenda Keppinger and Muriel Pruitt OscarPradoOF.jpg|Oscar Prado TeeganCampbellOF.jpg|Teegan Campbell Finding Freebo FreeboFF.jpg|Fred "Freebo" Bowman The Lion Sleeps Tonight JavierGarzaTLST.jpg|Javier Garza NathanMartenTLST.jpg|Nathan Marten All In The Family JackRiceAITF.jpg|Jack Rice Turning Biminese WomanSkinnedTB.jpg|Woman EthanTurnerTB.jpg|Ethan Turner Sì Se Puede WendellOwensSSP.jpg|Wendell Owens JennaKendrickSSP.jpg|Jenna Kendrick WifeAryanSSP.jpg|Wife KidsAryanSSP.jpg|Three Kids ClemsonGaltSSP.jpg|Clemson Galt Easy as Pie LisaMortonEAP.jpg|Lisa Morton CamillaFiggEAP.jpg|Camilla Figg The Damage A Man Can Do BryanThayerMotherDillardNessmanTDAMCD.jpg|Bryan Thayer, Mother, and Dillard Nessman WilliamBillyFleeterTDAMCD.jpg|William "Billy" Fleeter About Last Night EllenWolfALN.jpg|Ellen Wolf I Had A Dream MiguelPradoIHAD.jpg|Miguel Luis Prado Do You Take Dexter Morgan? JorgeOrozcoDYTDM.jpg|Jorge Orozco/George Washington King Season Four Living The Dream LisaBellLtD.jpg|Lisa Bell FatherGirlfriendLtD.jpg|Girlfriend and Father VickyNoonanLTD.jpg|Vicky Noonan BenitoGomezLtD.jpg|Benito "Benny" Gomez Remains To Be Seen Category:Death Lists Category:Death List Gallery Category:Gallery